


The Prince is Naught

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry, captive prince keith, captive shiro, the first chapter is an introductory poem, the further chapters will be in prose so try not to shy away from low word count, this will be fairytale esque, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Former prince Keith is stripped of status under the Galran uprising, his only protection from slavery is his respected blood among the higher-ups. Shiro is a favoured prisioner, vicious to onlookers in the Arena but Keith is unconvinced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this might not make sense, basically i wanted a fantasy themed sheith au in an olden period, keith pities shiro and sees him as a victim of the empire after a battle and wishes to know him, but they develop a bond, though despite their captive titles, their status' is still inappropriate for such a relationship.  
> ITLL MAKE SENSE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT HAS PROSE I SWEAR.

He stands alone, the solitary prince,  
His demise whispered throughout the land.  
The usurped kingdom has long since,  
Been devoured by the Galran hand.

Although a captive, he weeps not,  
His pride and wit sharp as his blade,  
Malevolent soldiers scold him twice,  
The third would be an early grave.

Lo! The Arena. It doth call,  
The “prince”; spectator prepares himself,  
While guests in awe and not appalled,  
Leave their morality on a shelf.

The crumpled limbs, they stare right back,  
A silent plea for Mercy’s blessing,  
Though some have eyes no more intact,  
“One thousand gold!” Monsters! They’re betting?!

The Champion’s is not pleased with this,  
The “prince” scoffs, what, is death not enough?  
Until he sees his eyes to his,  
He bears a remorseful, guilty look.

Is this “Champion” just inhumane  
His moral compass broken in two?  
Or were the Galrans, too, his bane?  
Prince Keith doth know what he must do.


End file.
